postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Civilians
Civilians are NPCs in the POSTAL series that inhabit the game world, living their everyday lives. They come in all shapes, sizes and voices, serving no main purpose, other than to make the game world feel more alive and vibrant. POSTAL Civilians in POSTAL are non-violent, seen walking about the map, minding their own business. They will run if shot at, cry in pain if they are hit, and can be executed when downed. Their fate is left entirely to the player. Redux In POSTAL Redux, civilians react in much the same way but if all civilians and hostiles are killed in a given map, "Extermination" is shown at the top of the screen, echoing a line said by the Postal Dude, "The Exterminator's back". In contrast, if only hostiles are killed in a given map, "No innocent casualties" will appear at the top of the screen. However, in Redux's Rampage mode, killing civilians is necessary to unlock the level exit and obtain a high score. POSTAL 2 Civilians can be left alone, or killed in any way the player chooses, however doing so can attract Police attention or make other civilians in the area retaliate. Most of the civilians would be terrified by the Postal Dude's actions and/or by corpses in the streets, but some others will laugh or clap when the Postal Dude kills someone, or will kick the dead person's body while saying "Here, you forgot one" or "Here's one for your mother". Conversations between civilians seem to lack any sense at all, which will prompt some of them to ask if their interlocutor is even listening, or to claim the other is crazy. They are also exceptionally rude and crude towards the player, usually giving the middle finger or a dirty look if bumped into. A Week in Paradise/POSTAL 2 Complete In this modification, civilians are given the ability to talk on their cell phones which sparks random, meaningless conversations with them and the caller. The mod also allows better and more gory means of killing them, such as the ability to hack their arms off, only to see them die or try to run for it. On top of all this, the residents of Paradise are seen wearing glasses, hats, and carrying handbags to add variety to the game. Police are also given official headwear too. The mod also features new character models, such as the gang members from Eternal Damnation. Paradise Lost In this expansion, civilians can be seen carrying various accessories such as umbrellas in the Rainy Foliage Zone. The expansion also features new character models for the new setting, such as civilians dressed in winter clothing in the Nuclear Winter Zone or civilians wearing raincoats in Rainy Foliage Zone. Civilians can be seen doing various activities such as smoking cigarettes, sitting on the benches, playing the guitars, or kissing with each other for greeting. Postal III In Postal III, the killing of civilians will influence the player's Karma meter, leading the Postal Dude to the insane path if he kills enough of them. Left alone, they react pretty much like they did in POSTAL 2 except they are no longer armed with any retaliation downgraded to merely shoving the player. Gallery Woman is talking on her cellphone.PNG|A woman is talking on her cellphone in Paradise Mall. Picnic in Forest 001.PNG|Two Civilians having a picnic in Forest. Picnic in Forest.PNG|Two Civilians having a picnic in Forest. CivilianCostume.jpg|A civilian wearing a costume during Halloween. CivilianWinter.jpg|A civilian in the Nuclear Winter zone. Woman in normal clothes.PNG|A woman in the Ashen Skies zone. Woman in raincoat with umbrella 001.PNG|A woman in the Rainy Foliage zone. Woman in raincoat with umbrella 002.PNG|A woman in the Rainy Foliage zone. Woman in raincoat with umbrella 003.PNG|A woman in the Rainy Foliage zone. Woman in raincoat with umbrella 004.PNG|A woman in the Rainy Foliage zone. Man in raincoat with umbrella 001.PNG|A man in the Rainy Foliage zone. Woman in summer clothes.PNG|A woman in the Arid Desert zone. Woman in summer clothes 001.PNG|A woman in the Arid Desert zone. Woman in winter clothes.PNG|A woman in the Nuclear Winter zone. Woman in winter clothes 001.PNG|A woman in the Nuclear Winter zone. Category:Groups